Sorcellerie, Magie et Mensonges
by Dagron
Summary: Masumi, malgré son éducation basée sur la logique, a secrètement soif de magie. Elle n'en veut pas juste l'expérience cependant. Elle veut la vivre, la représenter... Et puis elle fait la rencontre de Ran Mouri. (Traduction de l'anglais de ma fic Wizardry, Magic and Lies.)
1. Sorcellerie

Ceci est la traduction de ma fic en anglais "Wizardry, Magic & Lies."

Dédicace: cette histoire est dédicacée à Aritzen, dont je traduis de l'anglais la fiction "Rouge et Noir" (Red and Black),  
incontournable pour les fans de Masumi Sera.  
Merci à Claude pour sa beta-lecture.

* * *

 **SORCELLERIE**

* * *

Sorciers, magie, sorcellerie...

Masumi, malgré son éducation basée sur la logique, a secrètement soif de magie. Elle n'en veut pas juste l'expérience cependant. Elle veut la vivre, la représenter... Depuis cet incident particulier, alors qu'elle était encore une jeune fille, ce jour qui a par la suite façonné toutes les facettes de sa vie, elle n'a eu que peu de regards pour les artistes amateurs, à la recherche d'une magie si pure et vraie qu'elle ne peut venir que de la science.

C'est pour cela qu'elle a choisit de devenir une détective. Certes, combattre des vilains est un bonus, mais il est si facile d'oublier que même les méchants sont des personnes, trop aisé d'en devenir un soi-même. Etre détective implique la difficile tache de conserver la balance entre vérités et mensonges, entre éclairer et éblouir... Et les mensonges sont un outil indispensable pour tout détective. En tant que fille, pour qu'on la prenne au sérieux, elle se retrouve à s'habiller de façon garçonne. Ayant du coup l'apparence fine et fragile, elle s'en sert a son avantage, ses prouesses au Jeet Kune Do un atout de taille dans sa manche lorsqu'il s'agit de faire face aux brutes et desperados. Elle baigne dans le mensonge, dans sa quête de vérité, de magie vraie... Même son sourire cache ses larmes et frustrations.

Et puis elle fait sa rencontre.

Cette femme qui lui fait réaliser que la magie qu'elle recherche ne se limite pas à la divulgation automatique de vérité. Elle est celle qui lui montre que pour chaque révélation, il y a un nouveau mystère qui prend racine.

Ran Mouri est la fille qui attend, alors qu'elle sait son attente futile. Masumi le sent, reconnait les larmes qui se cachent dans ses yeux, mais il y a quelque chose qui diffère dans son sourire.

Ran Mouri est la fille qui n'a pas besoin de se montrer forte, parce qu'elle ne l'est pas, vraiment pas... Sauf si c'est important, et alors gare à tous ceux qui lui font obstacle. Masumi se souvient encore de ses coups, de l'impact de ses pieds lors de leur première encontre. Elle se rappelle comment Ran a lancé sa jambe vers elle sans se soucier que cela soulèverait sa jupe de façon impudique, la confiance avec laquelle elle défendait son amie.

Masumi Sera l'admire pour cela. La détective reconnue aux Etats-Unis envie à Ran sa capacité de ne point laisser sa nature d'agneau l'empêcher d'être une lionne. Elle est envieuse de sa capacité à montrer ouvertement ses sentiments, tout en cachant les noirs tréfonds de ses pensées, son âme.

Elle envie à Ran son honnêteté alors qu'elle se cache dans le mensonge, son nom prêtant à confusion, son visage un masque, ses motivations difficiles à lire.

Si seulement elle n'attendait pas a ce que le magicien face son impossible retour.

"Hé..." Sera murmure; ses mots ne sont qu'un souffle dans le noir entre elle et l'adolescente aux cheveux longs.

Ran Mouri s'immobilise. Apparemment elle n'avait pas remarqué sa présence. La jeune femme se retourne, ses yeux humides montrant sa peur, ses soucis et son inquiétude.

"Sera-san?"

Masumi trouve cela encore adorable la manière embarrassée de Ran envers elle.

"Hé, ca va aller. Ton père et Conan sont en train de chercher la personne qui a fait sauter les plombs." La détective habillée en jean s'agenouille aux cotés de son amie. "Entre temps nous n'avons qu'a nous tenir tranquilles et à l'abri. L'assassin ne doit pas être bien loin après tout."

"Tu..." Masumi peut à peine apercevoir le frémissement de lèvre de Ran dans la faible lumière provenant de la montre que le jeune Edogawa lui a prêtée. La fille aux cheveux longs se tourne avec hésitation vers Masumi, un souffle tremblotant lui échappant tandis qu'elle tente de calmer ses nerfs à vifs. "Tu as une idée de qui il s'agit, n'est-ce pas?"

Masumi Sera reste muette, une habitude née de trop nombreuses années passées à garder tous ses atouts prés de sa poitrine malheureusement plate. Apres un long moment qui s'étire durant lequel le regard de Ran reste résolument fixé sur ses yeux, Masumi acquiesce.

"Je sais." Et avant qu'elle ne puisse y réfléchir, elle s'agrippe aux épaules de Ran, son front se retrouvant contre le sien. "Et je ne les laisserai pas s'approcher de toi."

Et c'est de la magie, de la sorcellerie qui prend lieu de nouveau, parce que soudain le masque de Masumi est tombé, et il y a une honnêteté stridente dans sa voix, ses yeux tandis qu'elle fixe les orbes noirs de Ran. Elle ressent la proche chaleur de la jeune femme devant elle. Elle sent cette odeur qu'elle a commencé à associer avec ces pensées qu'elle tente de garder enterrer mais échoue constamment. Ses bras tremblent, mais ce n'est pas de peur d'un tueur givré.

"Bien." Et Ran sourit, son visage soudain un mystère complet tandis que Masumi se retrouve serrée dans les bras de la jeune femme.

Au diable la dissimulation de ses sentiments, Masumi est fascinée, terrifiée et exaltée.

"Pardonne-moi, sorcier," elle pense, incertaine si ses pensées trouvent voix dans un murmure ou non. Elle découvre qu'elle s'en fiche. Si Ran est un agneau au cœur de lion, alors, décide Masumi, Sera sera la louve déguisée en souris.

Timidement, elle place un baiser chaste sur le front de Ran, avant de se pencher en arrière pour mieux admirer son faciès. Le geste était calculé, délibéré et sournois mais... En voyant la rougeur apparaitre soudainement sur les joues de Ran, la compréhension qui commence à briller dans ses yeux, Masumi Sera se rends compte qu'elle sourit avec sincérité.

"Je t'aime." Et c'est la chose la plus impulsive qu'elle ait jamais dit.


	2. Magie

**MAGIE**

* * *

"Je t'aime."

Les mots avaient étés simples, sans équivoque et clairs. Ils l'avaient aussi frappée avec quelque chose de non identifiable, une chose qu'elle ne pouvait pas nommer, droit dans le cœur. C'était dur à comprendre, encore plus à déchiffrer.

Une partie d'elle s'était réjouie de la distraction lorsque les lumières s'étaient rallumées tout d'un coup, les aveuglant avec leur brillance inattendue. Ran était éblouie, immobilisée, et elle ignorait par quoi. Le fait que le manoir qu'elle visitait se remplissait de cris tandis que la chasse pour le coupable commençait avait certainement mis un terme au moment partagé.

Cependant ce moment est restée avec elle depuis. Même maintenant, assise en classe à y réfléchir, ses joues chauffent tandis qu'elle revit ces sentiments surprenants, elle ne peut s'empêcher d'admirer et comparer.

Des mots similaires lui avaient été dits avant. Une admission d'amour dont on lui avait fait part, tombée de lèvres souhaitant à tout prix mettre fin à ses larmes, un visage trop fier pour dire les choses simplement.

A ce moment la elle s'était sentie incapable de répondre, se réjouissant simplement du fait qu'elle avait réussi à lui retirer cette confession et qu'il la désirait... Elle avait évité de lui en parler depuis, incertaine du pourquoi. Elle pensait que c'était par dépit, en partie. Il était parti sans dire un mot, l'abandonnant pour se rendre malade d'inquiétude. Elle le connaissait suffisamment bien lors de sa confession pour qu'elle sache qu'il n'était pas encore prêt à retourner auprès d'elle, qu'il allait repartir dans la journée. Il lui était impossible de répondre à ses sentiments alors qu'il n'était pas prêt à rester, à rendre justice a ses sentiments.

Et maintenant qu'elle y repense, elle reste encore incertaine quant à la nature de ses sentiments pour lui.

Ses sentiments à l'égard de Masumi Sera par contre...

Ran ne sait que trop bien quelles sont ses sentiments pour la femme détective, même si elle n'est pas prête à se les admettre, pas encore. Tournant sa tête un brin vers le fond de la salle de classe, elle épie le garçon manqué qui repose son menton sur sa main, l'air ennuyé. La fille aux cheveux courts a un drôle d'air dans son uniforme scolaire, mais pas forcement déplaisant. Ran se retourne promptement vers la fenêtre, jouant avec son stylo tandis qu'elle tente, en vain, de revigorer son intérêt pour les exercices que leur professeur leur a assignés. Ça ne sert à rien. Elle ne peut le nier. Elle s'imagine les jambes de Sera, croisées, l'une sautillant doucement tandis que sa jupe ne cache que très peu ses mollets musclés. Elle voit son expression désintéressée se transformer en plaisante surprise tandis que Ran, dans sa tête, lui caresse sa peau dénudée, ses yeux connectant chaleureusement avec les siens verts.

Et voilà le fond du problème. Autant Ran s'est dit tout le long de l'année passée qu'elle est amoureuse de Shinichi Kudo, elle...

Elle ne s'est jamais imaginée avec lui; elle ne s'est jamais vraiment représenté ce que ce serait que de l'embrasser, d'être enveloppée dans ses bras. Évidemment, elle en avait des notions, des expectations... Mais invariablement ses rêveries les plus poussées avec son ami masculin impliquaient à tous les coups une autre femme, étaient toujours des scènes où il trichait, allait voir ailleurs. Elle ne pouvait simplement pas se les imaginer tous deux ensembles en tant qu'amants, autant qu'elle aimerait bien pouvoir ce faire.

Masumi Sera par contre avait hanté ses rêves depuis cette nuit où ses lèvres avaient laissé leur marque sur son front.

Etant aussi focalisée sur les pensées dans sa tête, Ran n'entends pas la cloche sonner, ni le professeur leur donner des devoirs. Ce n'est que lorsqu'une main lui agrippe doucement l'épaule qu'elle sursaute, des yeux familiers cherchent les siens.

"Hé," dit Sonoko, ses courts cheveux déteints oscillent tandis que ses sourcils se froncent d'inquiétude. "Vous vous êtes disputées, Sera-chan et toi?"

Un souvenir lui flotte en tête, celui d'une fillette avec une dent de crocodile et un maillot de bain aux couleurs mignonnes à la plage, son poing frappant l'air tandis qu'elle lance un défi muet. Ran se secoue la tête. Ce souvenir est la raison pour laquelle elle a du mal a appeler leur nouvelle amie et camarade de classe par un sobriquet aussi mignon. Masumi Sera, bien que similaire en tout points avec l'enfant de sa mémoire, est trop... est trop...

"Non..." Ran secoues la tête, la question de sa meilleur amie la rendant confuse maintenant qu'elle l'a assimilée. "Qu'est ce qui t'as donné cette impression?"

"Tu n'arrêtes pas de soupirer et de lui jeter de regards en coin, mais tu ne lui a pas dit un mot de toute la semaine." S'asseyant sur le bureau de la jeune Mouri, Sonoko croise les bras dramatiquement, un scintillement taquin dans ses yeux. "Si Sera-chan n'était pas une fille, j'aurai dit que tu souffrais d'un coup de foudre."

"J-Je..." Surprise, Ran se lève, se prenant une mèche de ses cheveux dans la bouche tandis qu'elle bafouille une riposte. Cette supposition est trop, bien trop proche de la cible venant d'une fille qui lors de sa première rencontre avec Sera-san l'avait accusée d'être l'homme qui lui avait touché les fesses. "Sonoko!"

La fille cadette des Suzuki rit simplement tandis que Ran prends son cahier et son sac, quittant la pièce avec son visage aussi rouge qu'une tomate. Elle a un cours optionnel à rejoindre, mais elle à la tête ailleurs. Elle n'arrive pas à se motiver pour l'étude de la littérature aujourd'hui.

Elle place désespérée son front contre la vitre dans le couloir. Ran espère que la fraicheur du verre l'aidera à combattre la chaleur dévorant sa peau. Elle ignore les railleries d'un de ses camarades de class, un crétin qui n'a pas encore réalisé que les poils sous son menton lui donnent une apparence de perroquet. Cela lui vient à l'esprit qu'elle n'avait pas vu Sera dans la classe quand elle est sortie. Normalement ceux qui n'ont pas de cours optionnels restent dans la salle pour une session d'étude supervisée. Ran sait grâce à une précédente conversation qu'aucun des cours optionnels qu'offre le lycée Teitan n'a d'attrait pour la jeune transférée.

Son humeur déprimé à l'absence inexpliquée de la personne que Sonoko venait tout juste de décrire comme son coup de foudre, les yeux de Ran parcourent sombrement la cour extérieur. Elle est en colère, furieuse et à vif. Pourquoi, elle l'ignore: Elle-même peut-être, le monde? Elle a peur, parce qu'elle a pour seul souhait que la personne, hantant ses pensées, vienne la mettre à l'abri de ces incertitudes, et c'est bien là que réside le problème. Elle a l'impression qu'elle ne devrait pas souhaiter cela, mais elle trouve qu'elle s'en fiche de ce qu'elle devrait ou ne devrait pas ressentir.

Une tête de cheveux noirs ébouriffés attire son regard. Son souffle se coupe. Elle est là. Masumi Sera se tient près des casiers, son oreille contre son téléphone portable tandis que son expression se noircit d'un froncement de sourcils colérique.

Masumi est bien trop sombre, mystérieuse et fichtrement sexy pour l'appellation Sera-chan.

Ran inspire vivement rien qu'en pensant à l'autre femme par son prénom. Sa décision est prise cependant. En voyant ' _Masumi_ ' retirer ses affaires de son casier avec un air d'urgence pure dans la façon que ses bras volent, ses jambes carburent et son dos se courbe, Ran sait qu'elle se doit de la suivre.

Elle a besoin de lui faire face. Elle doit savoir.  
Cette fille l'a ensorcelée et Ran trouve qu'elle ne peut absolument pas se passer de cette magie.


	3. Mensonges

**MENSONGES**

* * *

Tout le monde ment.

C'est mentir que d'impliquer que ce n'est pas le cas. Je le sais bien mieux qui quiconque. Il me suffit de regarder dans un miroir pour voir mes mensonges: un visage trop jeune, des yeux trop sombres, une complexion trop pale. Je suspecte que je ne suis pas la seule que les mensonges fixent en retour lorsqu'on contemple son reflet. Masumi me parle souvent de ce sorcier, ce garçon à l'apparence encore plus jeune que moi...

Il est l'un des plus gros idiots qu'il puisse exister.

Je m'assoie, toussant et sifflant dans l'arrière de la voiture. Mes mains sont inconfortablement liées, la corde trop serrée, à un angle déplaisant. Je n'ai pas besoin de le voir pour savoir que tout ceci est sa faute. Il ne m'a peut-être pas retiré de ma cachette, ou menacée de façon inélégante avec une arme a feu, mais ses bévues l'ont certainement fait. Il n'y a pas d'autre manière qu'ils auraient pu pour me trouver. Ma Masumi n'aurait jamais permit tout cela.

"Bouge pas."

En pensant à ma fille, la voilà. Comme toujours trop impétueuse, trop imprudente, cela dit... Je pousse contre le siège pour pouvoir voir au travers de la vitre de la voiture. Je ressens de la fierté en la voyant. On l'a attrapé, un homme en noir tenant un fusil contre sa tempe, mais elle ne recule pas.

Certains sont de piètres menteurs.

Ma Masumi est trop honnête.

"Re-lâ-chez. La." Les mots sont lâchés, mordants, durs et féroces et brutaux. Les mensonges qu'elle maintient de façon rigoureuse, sa façade, tous tombent. L'expression calme et amusée qu'elle aime maintenir, même face à des tueurs en série et des patrons mafieux, s'est évaporée. Ses yeux brillent avec la dureté de l'acier, sa bouche une fine ligne de furie et détermination.

C'est bien pour cela que je lui fais confiance et à elle seule. Elle est forte. Elle est impitoyable. Plus significativement, Masumi Sera est bonne.

Certains mensonges sont là pour protéger des personnes autres que soi-même.

L'homme rit en dérision, distrait par son uniforme de lycéenne, pensant ses commandes simple bravade. Quel sot naïf. Il suffit de quelques secondes pour qu'il apprenne qu'une jupe plissée et un blazer ne signifient pas forcément faiblesse, qu'un pistolet et un gros volume ne sont pas synonymes de force.

Je grimace en entendant le craquement sec lorsqu'il se retrouve projeté à terre.

Tandis que la fille s'avance vers la voiture, vers moi, j'entends des cris et des détonations derrière moi. Je me retourne, tentant de voir ce qui se passe. Je n'arrive pas à voir ceux sur lesquels tirent les autres hommes en noir, mais j'entends bien un coup de feu provenant de près, bien trop près. Je pivote de retour avec une hâte horrifiée. J'entends le cri de douleur de Masumi. C'est une note sèche, aigue, qui se termine rapidement alors qu'elle s'écroule sur le tarmac. Le son résonne bruyamment. Je m'oublie. Un sentiment brut et primitif s'empare de moi. Mon sang se glace tandis que mes poignets luttent contre mes liens. Mon dos se tord quand je tente de pousser la porte, un acte irréfléchi, des hurlements me déchirant la gorge à la vue de son blazer se tâchant d'une couleur rouge bordeaux. Une brume noir envahit ma vue. Je sens la contusion se former sur mon épaule à chaque coup que je donne à la porte. Je suis trop petite, trop faible... Mes poumons, mon gosier protestent au traitement sévère que je leur inflige. Mon cri est interrompu par une toux, ça brule. Je tousse. Je tousse encore. Je tousse et tousse jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir respirer. Je suis aveuglée et je m'effondre sur le plancher de la voiture.

Ma petite fille est dehors, elle saigne, et il n'y a rien que je puisse faire.

La vérité blesse.

Je remarque à peine la porte de la voiture qui s'ouvre avant que tout ne s'obscurcisse. Mes yeux se referment sur la vision floue d'un sot à lunettes. Mes oreilles sifflent à l'absence d'une certaine voix. Il y a un gout de vomit au fond de ma gorge qui me poursuit dans le vide sans espoir de l'inconscience.

Masumi...

* * *

Masumi est là la première fois que je reprends conscience. Elle est étendue en face, ancrée dans une civière tandis qu'un ambulancier surveille ses signes vitaux. Il y a une personne entre nous deux, de longs cheveux noirs lui obscurcissant le visage. Pour un instant je crois qu'il s'agit de son frère, avant que je ne me souvienne de ce qui est arrivé, ce qui nous a amenées ici.

"Tu vas t'en remettre, Masumi, ca ira..." Une part de moi s'attend encore à entendre une voix grave et masculine, avec un soupçon de la triste résignation dont souffrait Shuichi la dernière fois que l'on s'est vu. A la place la voix est aigue et optimiste et profondément inquiète et je me rends compte avec un sursaut que ses épaules sont biens trop fines pour être ceux d'un garçon, mais la manière avec laquelle elle tient la main de Masumi... Cette femme se ment clairement afin de se donner espoir, cependant...

Tout comme elle, moi aussi j'espère que ces mots deviendront vrais. Je veux que ma fille soit sauve. J'aimerai que tout... aille bien...

Je regarde le visage de Masumi. J'y vois de la douleur... aux cotés d'une autre émotion que je ne peux décrire.

L'ambulance se secoue en passant une bosse. Je me glisse dans un sommeil épuisée. Je me fais trop vieille pour tout ca.

* * *

La prochaine fois que je me réveille, c'est dans une chambre d'hôpital, un moniteur clignote silencieusement à mes cotés et j'ai un masque à oxygène sur mon visage. Je ne vois Masumi nulle part, ni la jeune femme aux cheveux longs qui était à ses cotés. Cela prend un moment avant que mon regard ne trouve les deux voix qui m'avaient éveillée. De doux murmures auprès de la porte entrouverte, bien trois pieds plus bas que je ne m'y étais attendu. Leur tons sont trop sérieux pour des écoliers. Leurs visages sont obscurcis.

"Est-ce que cela ira?" Une jeune fille demande. Sa bras sont las dans son anorak violet, ses cheveux couleur de thé me paraissant familiers.

"Elle ira bien, cette Sera est une fille forte." Le garçon, celui à lunettes, hausse les épaules.

"Je ne parlais pas de Sera..." Il y a un coté tranchant dans la voix de la fille. Quelque chose que je reconnais, plein de douleur...

"Et qu'est ce que tu insinues?" Je reconnais ce garçon maintenant. C'est celui dont Masumi parle tout le temps. C'est lui le Sorcier... L'Idiot...

"Je..." La fille est surprise de voir le garçon sur la défensive. Elle hésite, se croisant les bras, et l'observe du dessous de sa frange. Je sens son inquiétude, sa préoccupation évidente dans sa posture et sa voix. "Je ne fais qu'observer. Mouri semble être terriblement ébranlée. Elle se fait vraiment du souci pour mademoiselle Sera."

Le garçon sourit, hoche la tête.  
"C'est tout Ran ca. Elle s'inquiète pour tout le monde. C'est dans sa nature."

"Kudo..." Elle n'a pas besoin d'en dire plus pour exprimer ce qu'elle veut indiquer. Je ne connais même pas ce morveux qu'est Kudo et son amie et même moi je comprends ce qu'elle _évite_ de dire à voix haute.

Ce qu'elle évite de dire c'est qu'elle n'a jamais vu cette Ran Mouri se soucier autant pour quelqu'un avant. Elle évite de dire qu'elle a vu la profondeur du souci de cette Ran Mouri pour ce "Kudo" par le passé, et que le souci présent éclipse cela de loin. Elle ne le lui dit pas parce qu'elle sait à quel point une telle vérité fait mal...

Mais parfois les mensonges font plus de mal encore.

"Tu t'imagines des choses, Haibara." Le garçon à lunettes lui dit sèchement. Il se redresse les épaules et quitte la pièce. "Je vais vérifier la progression des choses. Garde un œil sur la fille ici."

Il est parti. La fille exprime sa désapprobation et se retourne vers mon lit, ses yeux fixés au sol. La lumière les atteint. Ils scintillent humidement.

"Mais zut, Kudo, tu te bernes bien trop aisément..."

Je me souviens maintenant de la personne auquel la fille ressemble: une vieille amie, d'une vie enterrée il y a bien longtemps. Elle avait toujours été hésitante lorsqu'il s'agissait de se servir de vérités, de peur qu'on les lui vole. Même la manière dont le dos des mains de la fille blanchit pendant qu'elle tire sur ses manches m'est familière.

"...pour quelqu'un qui dit toujours qu'il n'y a qu'une seule vérité."

Certaines personnes sont d'extraordinaires menteurs.

J'ai l'impression que ce garçon Sorcier est de ceux la.

* * *

Cela semble être une éternité. Ils disent que cela ne fait que vingt-quatre heures. Ils n'ont plus besoin d'observer mon état mais je n'ai nul part où aller. Ils me prient de m'asseoir dans la salle d'attente tandis qu'ils tentent de prendre une décision, me donnant des conseils condescendants sur mon état de santé. Ils ne connaissent même pas la moitié de mes problèmes.

Je soupire mais subit tout cela sans me plaindre. Si ce n'était pas pour l'état de Masumi, je serai déjà partie. Mais je ne peux pas partir, pas sans elle. Qu'importe le risque que je cours si je reste. L'abandonner ici, cela...

Je me rappelle du moment où on lui a tiré dessus. Je me souviens comment cela m'a déchiré l'âme.

Cela me tuerait.

Du coup j'attends et me demande quels mensonges ce garçon à lunettes a tissé autour de tous ces adultes. Je demande à l'une des infirmières si je peux voir Masumi, elle répond qu'elle verra ce qu'elle peut faire... Comme s'il y avait besoin de sorcellerie pour me pointer dans la bonne direction ou me dire tout simplement que ce n'était pas possible. Je suis soulagée lorsqu'elle revient, hochant la tête dans la direction du policier me surveillant et m'accompagnant le long des couloirs menant aux chambres des patients.

"Ta sœur doit rester dans son lit s'il n'y a pas d'infirmier pour l'aider," elle dit, reconnaissant naturellement notre affiliation familiale sans pour autant utiliser les termes correctes. "Mais elle devrait pouvoir te parler sans problème. Je vais vous laisser."

L'infirmière part, me laissant à la porte, ses souliers tapant un rythme rapide le long du couloir avec l'aplomb d'un chemin parcouru maintes fois. Le policier que l'on m'a assigné se tient debout à l'entrée du couloir, me donnant un sourire. J'essaie de ne pas penser aux mensonges qu'il m'a fallut inventer lors de leur interrogations. Les moins qui savent, mieux c'est...

Mais cela m'amène à la question dont je veux vraiment savoir la réponse. Masumi, est-elle...?

Je me fortifie tandis que j'ouvre la porte, mon souffle se coinçant dans ma gorge. J'essaie de ne pas me souvenir de toutes ces autres fois où je lui ai rendu visite à l'hôpital, dieu merci pas souvent: une incidence d'intoxication alimentaire, des blessures sportives... cette unique affaire maudite.

Elle a l'air...

Il y a un sourire sur son visage tandis qu'elle regarde vers la fenêtre. Ces pyjamas fades de l'hôpital qu'on lui a donnés ne lui vont pas: trop dociles, trop pales. Cependant il y a un air apaisé dans sa posture, un état détendu que je n'ai pas l'habitude de voir chez elle. Normalement elle est constamment sous tension, comme un ressort, mais...

C'est surprenant qu'elle ait l'air d'aller si bien après qu'on lui a tiré dessus.

Je souris, des larmes venant obscurcir ma vision. Elle ne remarque enfin ma présence que lorsque je tousse, un réflexe involontaire quand j'ai le souffle coupé par mon soulagement. Elle m'accueille avec un hé calme, une main avec un pansement sur le dos me faisant un signe nonchalant.

"Idiote," dis-je d'une voix étranglée. J'ai envie de crié. J'ai envie de la réprimander, lui passer le savon de sa vie pour m'avoir fait aussi peur. Ma gorge est encore en feu suite à ce supplice. Je ne pourrai pas même si je le tentais.

A la place je m'abandonne a mon autre compulsion, celui de me lancer à ses cotés pour l'étreindre dans mes bras. Elle est étonnée lorsque j'appuie mon front contre sont épaule. Je ne suis pas surprise. Montrer de l'affection est quelque chose que notre famille a toujours eu du mal à faire. Cela lui prend un petit moment pour retourner mon étreinte, sa main me tapotant maladroitement les bras avant de me serrer.

"Je vais bien. Tu vas bien." Masumi me sourit tandis que je relève mes yeux mouillés. "C'est tout ce qui importe."

Je pousse un gros soupir et me remets sur mes pieds. Essuyant mes yeux avec le paume de ma main, je lui donne une chiquenaude au nez de l'autre.  
"Ne refait jamais ça."

Mes mots sont sévères, et les choses retournent à la normale lorsqu'elle me donne un sourire penaud. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que Masumi retourne sa tête vers la fenêtre.

"Ran," elle appelle. Je n'avais même pas remarqué qu'il y avait une autre personne dans la pièce. "Viens là, il y a quelqu'un que je dois te présenter."

Je la reconnais, c'est la jeune femme de l'ambulance. De longs cheveux noirs, elle a une silhouette en forme de sablier et un visage rempli de tendresse et d'une douce curiosité tandis qu'elle se rapproche du lit de Masumi.

"Bonjour," elle me salue de la main et hoche la tête. "Je m'appelles Ran Mouri. Enchantée de faire votre connaissance."

Remarquant que j'ai perdu mes mots, Masumi roule des yeux à la paranoïa qu'elle croit voir en moi et réponds à ma place.  
"Ran, je te présente ici ma mère."

Je suis mi-horrifiée que Masumi lui dévoile mon secret, et mi-impressionnée. Ma fille n'a pas l'air d'avoir de drogues débilitantes dans le système. Pour qu'elle choisisse de faire part de cette information à cette Ran Mouri, elle doit vraiment lui faire confiance.

Et puis je réalise pourquoi. Ran Mouri assimile cette information, aussi étonnante soit-elle, avec une aise surprenante. Il n'en faut pas longtemps avant qu'elle et Masumi ne se mette à converser aisément, avec des interjections minimales de ma part. La main de Ran semble trouver celle de Masumi sans pensée délibérée de la part de l'une ou l'autre.

C'est à ce moment que je me rends compte: il n'y a pas besoin de sorcier pour que de la magie ait lieu.

Je les quitte, citant de la fatigue et promettant de considérer l'offre de Ran Mouri de venir rester chez elle et son père pour quelques jours, le temps que Masumi se remette suffisamment pour sortir de l'hôpital.

Je m'arrête un moment à la porte, les observant depuis l'entrebâillement. Les deux jeunes femmes, ne se rendant pas compte que je n'ai pas encore fermé la porte, se penchent l'une vers l'autre. Je souris en les voyant s'embrasser timidement.

Un sorcier aime manipuler la vérité, en naviguant les contours avec des mensonges.

Cela requiert une magie spéciale pour transformer ces mensonges en vérité.

* * *

 _FIN._


End file.
